1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a desk-top three-dimensional object forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid prototyping (RP) technology is developed from the idea of forming a pyramid by stacking layers, and the main technical feature is to achieve fast formation. A complicated design can be transformed into a three-dimensional physical model automatically fast without any cutting tools, moulds and fixtures. Thus, the development cycle of new products and research and development cost are largely reduced to ensure time to market for new products and first-time-right ratio. Accordingly, a complete and convenient product design tool is provided between technicians and non-technicians, such as managers and users, and the product competitiveness and the quick reaction capability of enterprises in the market are improved obviously.
Recently, rapid prototyping technology develops a method for producing three-dimensional physical models by combining jet printing and precise positioning of carriers. The producing method begins by first spreading a layer of powder on the carrier and then printing high viscosity liquid binder on part of the powder by using jet printing technology, the liquid binder and the powder stick together to become solidified. By repeating the above steps, a three-dimensional physical model is produced by stacking multiple layers.
However, whether the residual binder and the powder sticking on the surface of the nozzles are scraped clean is not considered in the conventional printing equipment used by rapid prototyping technology when scraping ink after printing. Moreover, sealing without moisturizing makes binder drying, resulting in damaging the nozzles. Thus, the useful lifetime of nozzles is reduced, and the printing function becomes too poor to produce high quality three-dimensional products. Moreover, in the prior rapid prototyping technology, the flying dust always pollutes the working environment when taking the finished products out, hence frequent cleaning is required to maintain normal operation. Besides, it takes time to wait for drying after each powder spreading and after completing printing, and thus the total forming time increases and it also takes several hours to wait for the products drying after forming. The finished products may be damaged if the forming strength is not enough or users take them carelessly. Therefore, the finished products should be taken out after becoming strong enough, and thus the purpose of fast formation cannot be achieved.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a three-dimensional object forming apparatus to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.